wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki
is a main character in selector infected WIXOSS anime series. Appearance As Kuro, she takes on the appearance of the character [[Ulith, Enma|'Ulith, Enma']]''' '''from the WIXOSS trading card game. Initially, she had black skin with the character's outfit whilst she was still Mayu's imaginary friend. When she became a LRIG with a mind of its own, she takes on the complete appearance of the card character. Due to repeating the cycle of being a LRIG and a Selector, she has taken on the different appearances of her former selectors. In the beginning of the series, she has taken on the appearance of her latest former selector Iona Urazoe. As Iona, she dresses in a smart attire - a black skirt and blazer, covering a white shirt and a red tie. Because of her occupation of a model, she has worn a variety of outfits. When she became a LRIG again in the series, she has the appearance of Iona, but with Ulith, Enma's attire with a single wing on the left side. She also has gray hair rather than Iona's black hair. Personality Iona initially appears to be a quiet, stoic, and cold person, which masks her enthusiasm for Selector battles. Background Iona was originally a figment of Mayu's imagination and is one of the two original LRIGs along with Tama. She was originally named Kuro and was based on the Ulith card from the WIXOSS trading card game. She was made to be the Girl of Black whose role was to continue the cycle of being an LRIG and a human. Eventually she came across with a selector named Iona Urazoe and overtook her body. As Iona she encountered a LRIG which shared her original appearance and became her selector. She became a famous and popular model that has made various appearances in media such as television. As a model, she is also a promoter of the WIXOSS trading card game, which helped boost its popularity and attracted the attention of many selectors. Prior to the start of the series, she has had defeated countless selectors and has yet to become a LRIG again due to not having met a certain condition to fulfill that wish. Chronology She makes a cameo in the first episode where an ad of her is seen promoting WIXOSS along with Akira Aoi in the train. Relationships Akira Aoi Iona and Akira are both models working at the same modeling agency. Later, it is revealed that Akira is jealous of Iona's popularity, to the point where her wish was to ruin Iona's career. Rūko Kominato Iona is at first cold to Rūko, telling her that not having a wish was "blasphemy." Later, as Iona discovers that Rūko is a strong WIXOSS player who enjoys Selector battles like herself, Iona becomes increasingly obsessed with Rūko. Part of Iona's wish is to become Rūko's LRIG, which she succeeds in fulfilling the condition in episode 12 by losing to her. Ulith Iona was the master of Ulith. Ulith currently possesses Iona's body. Gameplay Character Art Designs Trivia * In a sense, she is the original Ulith LRIG with a mind of its own. * Her appearance as an LRIG in the trading card game has the colors of white and black reversed. Gallery wixoss-12-4.jpg|Iona as a LRIG Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Eternal Girl Category:Main Characters